A DigiDestined Adventure in Ancient Egypt
by Digidestined of Trust
Summary: Tim, T.K., Kari, Davis and Cody all somehow end up back in time into the time of Moses and just before the final plague on Egypt before the Lord leads the Israelites out of Egypt. Set in Exodus 14. Some Takari.
1. Chapter 1

Had another brain blast, sound corny since it comes from Jimmy Neutron, I just got another idea. I was just thinking about the Passover in Egypt while thinking of some more ideas for fanfics. However, I don't want to risk T.K. or Kari being in harms way so I'm putting myself in that position. So here it goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I don't have to include that for the Bible

_________

Exodus 10-11- A digidestined Adventure in Ancient Egypt

"Uh, Kari? What are we doing here, wherever here is?"

"I don't know T.K., but it seems like we're in the middle of a field."

"Well, how perceptive of you young one. Now GET BACK TO WORK!" A man said as he came behind her and got out his whip and began to lay it down on her.

"HEY! HOW DARE YOU!" T.K. yelled angrily as he grabbed the whip just as he had done when he was in Ken's base while fighting him. "You should know than not to hit girls!"

"HEY! Watch it boy! Who do you think you are anyways?!?"

Meanwhile Tim had been rendered unconscious and had just come to from across the field when he heard T.K. yelling at someone. "Hey, where am I?" He asked himself.

A man came from behind him, "You're in the Land of Goshen son."

"Goshen?" Tim repeated. "Hold it, then that means I'm somewhere in Egypt!"

"Yes, you are. You had better get back to work before the guard gets angry and whips you too."

"Hold up, your clothing, these fields, the buildings to the north," Tim gasped, "Oh no! We were transported back in time to around 1700 B.C.! But how?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, sorry. You probably wouldn't understand anyways." Tim said before he heard a loud scream.

"NO! T.K.!"

"Huh?" Tim looked over to see T.K. fighting some man. "T.K.'s fighting someone. A man. Aaah! That's an Egyptian guard! HEY YOU!" Tim yelled not thinking and forgetting to use his Dino-Thunder morpher.

"Wait boy! Don't…. go! I better go tell Moses."

"HEY! Why don't you pick on someone else for a change!" Tim ran up to punch the guard and knocked him to the ground. The guard immediately got up and started to use his whip. Tim dodged him but the guard was a little stronger than he was in his current state. "Oh snap! I forgot to use my morpher." "Come here you! You'll be a perfect slave for the pharaoh, he'll know what to do with you." The guard restrained Tim and started to take him away.

"Tim!" Kari gasped.

"Kari, we'd better escape while we have the chance." T.K. told her.

"Look! There's Davis over there." Kari pointed out seeing and saw that Davis had been really manhandled and beaten pretty badly.

"No time let's go."

"Psst." They jumped as they heard a voice come from behind a bush. "Over here. I'll lead you two to safety."

The mysterious man led them away from the place and soon reached the house.

"Sir, excuse me, but what's your name?" T.K. asked.

"My name is Joshua. I take it you two are not from around here, and neither is that other boy."

"You could say that." Kari replied.

"I could tell. You wear such strange apparel."

"Uh, thanks I guess." T.K. said a bit confused. "Uh, Joshua? Would you mind telling us where we are?"

"You are in the land of Goshen."

"Goshen, you mean the town of Goshen in Cincinnati, Ohio?"

"What? Where? You really must be strangers here. Come now, we must speak to Aaron before he and his brother goes to see the pharaoh today. He'll be there this afternoon."

"Pharaoh," T.K. repeated, "Then that must mean…."

"We're in Egypt!" Kari finished.

"Well, at least you know that much. Now, what are your names?" he asked.

"I'm Takeru, but call me T.K. and this is my best friend Hikari, but call her Kari."

"What unusual names. Where are you from?"

"Well, we're from Odaiba, and our friend that was captured back there is from Cincinnati."

"Never heard of them. It sounds like you're from an ancient civilization.

T.K. turned to Kari, "Kari, remember what he said about going to see Aaron?"

"Yeah, so T.K.?"

"Well, I remember Tim telling us a story from the Bible that was in ancient Egypt. And come to think of it, this guys name, Joshua, sounds very familiar as well."

"I think I follow you."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I think we might be in that story. But I don't remember it that well."

"Here we are children." Joshua said as he knocked on the wooden door.

"Yes?" Came a woman's voice from the inside.

"It is I, Joshua. I have brought two children as guests. I wish to speak with Aaron."

"Okay, come in." The voice replied from inside. In a couple of seconds the door was opened and all three were motioned inside. "Quickly now. We don't want anything to be seen that we're hiding two children in here."

T.K. and Kari both rushed inside.

"Welcome back Joshua, I shall get Aaron for you." She said before turning away to go somewhere."

"Thank you Miriam." Joshua replied.

T.K. turned back to Kari. "He called her Miriam." T.K. told her whispering as she nodded. "Could it be?" Kari shrugged.

"Is something the matter children?" Joshua asked them.

"Oh, uh, no sir."

"Very well then." Joshua said.

Finally after a couple of minutes a man came inside and turned to face Joshua. "Good day from the Lord, Joshua."

"The same to you Aaron."

"Who are these children you have brought with you Joshua?"

"The boy's name is T.K. and the girl's name is Kari."

"What unusual names."

"That's what I said. Joshua, when do you go to see the pharaoh?"

"We are not going today."

"Why not?"

"For Moses is praying today, the Lord has not given us anything more to do for now."

"MOSES!" T.K. and Kari shouted in unison.

"Children? What is the matter?" Joshua asked them obviously not happy that their conversation had been broken.

T.K. and Kari were embarrassed. Though they were used to it back at home, they remembered it was disrespectful, especially now since they figured out where they were and when. It was disrespectful and rude to interrupt two adults discussing business. "Uh, we're sorry. We just got a little excited, that's all." T.K. said quickly.

Miriam walked up to them. "Children, please come and have something to drink. You must be tired from today."

"Yes ma'am." They replied in unison. They did not want to disrespect another adult especially T.K. since this was a lady.

"Very well, please sit down over here and I shall get you something to drink." She said before walking away.

"Thank you Teek for getting us out of that quickly." Kari told him.

"No problem. Can you believe it?!? Moses!" T.K. told her excitedly.

"Yeah! It's just like that story Tim told us. I remember. Hey, thanks for being brave and saving me over in those fields. I appreciate it."

"Anything for you Kari." T.K. said before blushing. Kari blushed too and placed her hand on T.K.'s as they both smiled at each other.

Just then Cody came out. "Hey guys."

"Cody!" They said in unison. "Why are you here?"

"I ended up here in this house and was fainted before Miss Miriam found me and took me in. I figured out from her that her brothers are Aaron and Moses. That's when I remembered the story Tim told us from Exodus, you know, from the Bible?

"So that's it." T.K. said, "I guess we were right all along."

"So, where's Tim?" Cody asked.

"He was taken away by a guard while trying to save me and Kari."

"Oh I hope he'll be alright. By the way there's something that Miriam told me that you should know about. Apparently there were just 11 plagues that came through here. First there was the Nile River that turned to blood, then there were tons of frogs afterward. After that, there was lice throughout the land, then flies which didn't show up here in Goshen. After that was a huge disease that swept all of the Egyptians cattle, then after that all the Egyptians acquired boils which was even worse on the magicians that copied the blood and the frogs. Then there was tons of soccer sized hail throughout Egypt, except for here that destroyed and killed everything in sight. Then there were locusts and after that the Lord covered the land in darkness for three days and nights. A darkness that could not be penetrated by the light. Not even Kari's light could apparently penetrate it. I guess though, the Lord continued to shine light on the people of Goshen which gave all the people rest." Kari gasped at the fact that not even her light could penetrate such a strong darkness.

"Okay, so there's been eleven plagues? What for?"

"Miriam says it's because the pharaoh won't let the Israelites go, that's these people, and are keeping them enslaved. He keeps saying after the first four plagues that he'll let everyone go, but Aaron keeps coming back with Moses saying that either Pharaoh changed his mind or would only let either the men go, or he would let everyone go and keep the cattle in the land. Moses and Aaron have both refused to those last two, even though they're the most logical choices. Apparently Moses says that they need them to give to sacrifices to God. So each time Pharaoh makes everyone work harder and harder."

"You know Cody, this reminds me. Weren't there 12 plagues in the story Tim told us?" T.K. asked.

"I thought about that. After Miriam told me that she put me to work in the kitchen which gave me time to think. I remembered Tim telling us there was 12 plagues. But the last one hasn't happened yet. I asked Miriam about the plagues and she told me that the darkness didn't end until this morning. But I don't remember what that last plague was that Tim told us about."

"Then we better put our thinking caps on and start to think before it's too late."

Miriam came behind them. "Don't you worry children. The Lord God shall keep us safe here."

Meanwhile, the next day Tim was at the pharaoh's palace. "How dumb of me. I didn't morph and now I'm stuck here delivering messages and food to the pharaoh and his son." But then he thought about it. "Well, maybe it's not so bad after all. It could be worse." Just then he heard two voices in the distance. "Huh? I wonder what they're talking about."

He leaned in closer to hear. "…..The pharaoh's crazy. Why doesn't he just let those people go already?" One of them said. "Yeah, so far it's been one disaster after another and that last plague, the eleventh one, really made sure nothing got done."

"_The eleventh one?" Tim said to himself. "Then that means the darkness has just ended and the 12__th__ one is…. OH LORD! T.K. AND DAVIS! Please Lord, let them be okay. I know I'm in you, but I don't know about them yet. Please let them be in safe hands!" Tim prayed very quickly before he was interrupted. _"BOY!" Tim shook out of his thoughts. "Excuse me, but my name is not boy, I'm 20, so I'd appreciate it if you called me Tim." Tim said sternly.

"I'll call you whoever I want to you trog. Now go, I want this delivered to the Pharaoh's son. He demands good food or otherwise you'll be in trouble." The guard turned away as Tim looked at the food. It didn't look to appetizing. Then he realized that the guard did it on purpose to try and get him in trouble with the young prince. He immediately fixed the food around and went to the kitchen to make it more appetizing. In a few minutes he was done and found himself at the young boy's door and banged on it. "Who is it?"

"It's your food sir."

"Come in then. It had better be good or you're out like the rest."

"I assure you sire, I made sure the food was to your liking." Tim said not worried and smiled.

"Why are you smiling? Normally slaves do not smile. What is wrong with you?"

"I'm fine. I'm just used to serving people that's all, and I really don't mind doing it for you at all." Though Tim was thinking that this would probably be the boy's last meal, he didn't hold it against him. In fact he felt sorry for him since his father was so hard hearted. He looked at the young Pharaoh and noticed he was enjoying his food very much.

"So, boy, (There was that word again), I mean, sir."

"Wait! If you don't mind mine asking, why did you call me sir?"

"Because you don't look like a young boy at all. You look much older, like 20. Anyways, are you from Goshen, you don't look like one of them?"

Tim thought about that for a moment. "Technically no, but I am for the time being. I was kind of brought here against my will."

"Then why don't you escape? I mean you look strong enough and that thing on your arm looks like you could do major damage with it."

"_Oh, snap, I shouldn't of had that on. It could change history. But I doubt he'll have much time to talk about it anyways."_ Tim didn't want to lie so he didn't, "It would be wrong to do it. I believe it would go against my God's will and I've decided that I'm fine with serving you as long as you need me too.

"So, you're not from Goshen, yet you know and serve the God of the people from the Land of Goshen?"

"Yes, I do."

"Fun?"

"Oh, I forgot, you probably don't have much time for fun."

"Why would I?"

"I should've remembered you are the Pharaoh's son and you are next in line for the throne. Besides, you look like you need a little fun today."

"True, but what did you have in mind?"

"A game I know, it's called baseball."

"Baseball?"

"Don't worry, I'll teach you. What you do is…." Tim explained the rules to him and then got set. "I'll bat first and you pitch. When I hit it, you try and catch it." "Ok, here it goes." He threw the ball and Tim hit it, but the young pharaoh caught it on the fly. "Hey, nice job. Alright, you bat next." He got up and took the stick as Tim took the thing that tried to resemble the ball. He pitched and the young pharaoh hit it with strength which ended up knocking over a vase and Tim caught it. "Ooops, probably not good to play inside."

"No, that was fun."

Then a guard came into the room, "Young pharaoh, your father wishes to see you. Why are you still in here boy?"

"I'm sorry, I've spent too much time, I should clean up and get this stuff out of here."

"Was this boy causing you trouble? It looks bad in here." The guard asked him ready to attack Tim.

"No, in fact we were just having some fun. A little game. Hold it, I want you to come with me, uh,?"

"Tim."

"Right, come with me Tim, uh, Sir. I'd like you to meet my father and show him this new game."

Tim chuckled a little at the comment. The guard growled at him, but the young pharaoh told him to stop.

They walked down the corridors until they got to the main room where the pharaoh met with his advisors and magicians. Some of which who were talking to him.

"Oh please great pharaoh, you are great, but it is obvious that the God of the Israelites are stronger than any of us."

"SILENCE. I will not have it. Aaah, my son, come and join me. Who is your friend?"

"Father, this is Tim, he was captured in Goshen and made to work for us, yet he is not from Goshen."

"Not from Goshen? Then why are you here? You have nothing in common with these people, yet you have ended up working here in our corridors."

"Actually, sir, I do have one thing in common with the Israelites in the Land of Goshen."

"And what is that?

"I am a follower of the Lord God of Israel, the one whom you have hardened your heart against so many times before. I do not wish any bad things upon you, but the Lord will do whatever it takes to release his people from bondage. Time after Time, the Lord God of Israel has been very patient and consistent with you. However he makes it get worse for you every time you harden your heart. You should listen to your advisors or otherwise there will be a terrible happening upon this land. I'm sure of it."

The pharaoh grew very angry with Tim's answer. "SO! MOSES HAS DECIDED TO SEND SPIES SINCE HE KNOWS THAT I WILL NO LONGER LISTEN TO HIM AND KILL HIM AND HIS BROTHER IF HE SHOWS HIS FACE AGAIN?????!!!!!

"Father, please, I believe he is correct. You must listen to him." His son replied. (A/N: I don't think that this really ever happened and that his son was a little afraid of what would happen next and was hoping his father would back off. It would've been nice for someone to have believed in Egypt, but…)

"QUIET! THESE ARE ALL LIES. YOU'RE FRIEND HERE IS A TRAITOR SENT HERE TO SPY ON ALL OF US!"

Tim stayed calm and replied back to him. "No sir, I'm not a spy. I came here on my own free will and of the Lord God's will that I may serve him."

"WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?!?! A FOOL?!? I KNOW ALL OF YOUR TRICKS BOY. GUARDS!......"

"Wait, sir! He may be right!"

"Messenger? What do you have for me?"

"It's something I heard out in the land of Goshen, the leader Moses says that their God will smite all of the firstborn children throughout the land, except for the ones who do not do one task! But I would hate to tell the rest for fear of you oh great one."

The pharaoh grew even angrier. "BOY! YOU THEN SHALL TELL ME!"

"Very well then. Though I still am not a spy and what he is saying is true, then, I do know of what shall happen. For I am not of this time or place. I'm am still unsure of what has happened."

"TELL ME!"

"Fine then. From what I know of the Lord's words for this time I shall reveal. For tonight, the Lord shall reign down once more upon the land. The people shall make a sacrifice and take the blood of a lamb and smear the blood across the door of all the buildings. If thou do not heed to this warning, Thus saith the Lord, (Now it will show me and Moses talking to the different groups at the same time.) About midnight, will I go out into the midst of Egypt: And all of the firstborn in the land of Egypt shall die., from the firstborn of Pharaoh that sitteth upon his throne, even unto the firstborn of the maidservant that is behind the mill; and all the firstborn of beasts. And there shall be a great cry throughout all the land of Egypt, such as there was none like it, nor shall be like it any more. But against any of the children of Israel shall not a dog move his tongue, against man or beast: that ye may know how that the LORD doeth put a difference between the Egyptians and Israel. And all these thy servants shall come down unto me, and bow down themselves unto me, saying, Get thee out, and all the people that follow thee: and after that I will go out. And he went out from Pharaoh in a great anger."

The pharaoh seemed very distraught by these words that Tim told him, but still, his heart remained hard. "YOU TALK JUST LIKE THAT FOOL MOSES! OUR GOD RA WILL STOP THIS MADNESS, YOU SHALL SEE! IN FACT, YOU WILL WANDER AROUND THE CASTLE TONIGHT AND FIND THAT NOTHING SHALL HAPPEN IN THIS LAND! YOU HEAR?!?"

"I understand completely pharaoh."

Pharaoh's son joined him as they walked out the room. "Is what you said true?"

Tim looked down, "Yes young one, and I'm sorry. I wish for the Lord to have mercy on you and maybe, just maybe, he'll take you to Heaven if you truly believe in him and maybe if you ask for his forgiveness and not harden your heart against him as your father has done. For I do not wish His, (God's) wrath upon you. But the Lord must do what he has to. I'm sorry." Tim looked outside and then at his watch and figure out the time it would be in Egypt as opposed to America. He sighed and then spoke again. "Well, you must get to rest young pharaoh. And hopefully, may we meet again in God's house." (I really wish that could happen, but it has no mention of it like that in the Bible and normally, unless under special circumstances, people outside of the faith of the Israelites until the time of Jesus, normally did not get the chance to experience the love of the Lord.)

Tim watched him go into his room and waited there as if he was guarding it. A guard came up to him sometime later. "What are you doing boy?"

"Guarding the son of the Pharaoh. He told me earlier (I didn't include this) he'd rather me guard than someone else. He said he trusted me more for a strange reason."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Because, I would've escaped a long time ago, because I could, but I didn't.

Then they heard a scream. It was midnight.

_________

At Aaron, Miriam and Moses' house

Moses had told everyone the news the Lord gave him. T.K. and Kari were scared even though they had figured it out with Cody a short time before Moses had said anything.

"I hope Tim is going to be alright." T.K. said.

"Is he a firstborn?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, he is, but he talks greatly about God." T.K. replied

"Then may the Lord hopefully bless his soul. I hope you believe son."

"I think I do now. This experience has frightened me, I don't want to endure it."

"Are you firstborn?" Joshua asked.

"No, I have my older brother. But he's not from here nor is he here at all."

Then Kari gasped. "Oh no!"

"What is it Kar?" T.K. asked.

"Davis! We forgot about Davis! He's a firstborn male!"

T.K. put his arm around her waist. "Don't worry, I'm sure Davis will be fine. I hope."

Joshua hearing this went up to Aaron, "Did you find a Davis around here anywhere?"

"I do recall one of our men, Caleb, saying that he had found a young boy pretty beaten up with strange clothes. He said that he would be taking him into his home. As long as he has a lamb's blood on the door, everything should be fine."

Joshua turned to T.K. and Kari, "You're friend should be okay. He is in good hands, I can count on it."

____________

Back at the palace.

Tim and the guard then heard screaming from inside the room. Tim immediately after the noise was finished, kicked the door open with all his might. "Hiya!" What he and the guard saw terrified even him and Tim began to weep for the young boy. The guard found the boy dead in his bed and then turned to Tim. "Go, go and get the pharaoh." He said gritting his teeth obviously angry.

"Yes, I will be back." Tim said before turning to go out the door, but not before the pharaoh appeared before him looking at his son, dead, on his own bed and went over to look at him. The guard made a decision and got up. "Great one, his heart is stopped, there are no wounds or marks on him or anything. He is completely as he was earlier, but dead."

The pharaoh knelt beside his son. "NO! MY SON! MY SON!"

"I am greatly sorry pharaoh, but if only…." Tim said before he was cut off by the pharaoh as he started straight at Tim and barked an order at him.

"GO! GO GET MOSES NOW! I WISH TO SPEAK WITH HIM!" He yelled

"I will. I shall be back with them (Moses and Aaron) within the hour." Tim said as he walked out. He kept walking and didn't turn around though he knew there was a guard following his moves. "There is no reason to hide and stay quiet," Tim called out. "Follow me if you'd like, but I have nothing to hide and I am going by the Pharaoh's order.

Tim walked through the night hearing the screams throughout the land of Egypt until he reached Goshen. Then the guard stopped as Tim kept walking until he reached one of the houses. He heard talking and immediately recognized who it was. It was T.K. talking. He went up to the door and banged on it.

"Who is it?" A voice came through the door.

"A messenger from the pharaoh. He wishes to talk to Aaron and Moses right away."

The door opened slightly and the two kids inside got excited as Tim saw them. "How do we know you aren't lying." Aaron asked.

"For I serve the Lord God of Israel just as ye do."

"And, this is Tim! The one we told you about." T.K. added coming from behind Aaron.

"Then please, do come in."

"I cannot, I promised the pharaoh that I would bring you immediately. The guard would not be pleased if I went inside and stayed."

"Very well then. Moses, we are needed by the Pharaoh."

"Praise be to God. This should be the last time." Moses said as Tim looked up to see Moses standing there and was stunned to see him in person.

"Stay here with Kari and Miriam, T.K."

T.K. nodded at Tim as he joined Aaron and Moses back to the palace.

Pharaoh was still in his son's room weeping when Tim, Aaron and Moses all walked in. The pharaoh looked up at the three of them with anger and yelled at all three of them. "GO! GET OUT! Rise up, and get you forth from among my people, both ye and the children of Israel; and go, serve the LORD, as ye have said. Also take your flocks and your herds, as ye have said, and be gone; and bless me also." The pharaoh said and the three of them went to deliver the news to the people.

When they made it back to Goshen, Tim immediately went inside the house where T.K. and Kari were and greeted them. "Hey guys."

"Tim! We thought you were goners for sure." T.K. said "How'd you survive?"

"Later. I'll tell you after we get everyone rounded up and out of here." So they went and looked for Davis and also retrieved Cody from the house as well.

Moses had delivered the message unto the people that Pharaoh was letting them go, he had told the people to go and gather riches from the Egyptians for the Egyptians by the hand of God were just going to give it to them. After that they all set off for three days journey until they came to the Red Sea. Meanwhile Pharaoh's heart hardened against the Lord once more and set up six hundred chariots to go after the Israelites. When the Israelites saw them coming they were afraid.

"Tim, what are they going to do now?" Kari asked frightened holding onto T.K.

"Don't you worry Kari. Think, remember what this is?" Tim replied.

"I don't know. I can't remember."

Davis shot up. "I remember!" But it was too late. God had already told Moses to hold up his staff and the waters were rising up in walls large enough for everyone to cross it. They all looked up in amazement.

"I've always read about it, but never did I think I'd get to see this!" Tim exclaimed.

"Seems like BlackWarGreymon again doesn't it?" Davis said reminiscing.

"Yeah, Davis, except this is the work of the Lord, not some Digimon trying to upset the balance of the Digital World and the Real World. And besides, this happens much longer before the Digital World." Tim said.

They all began to cross it but as T.K., Tim, Kari, Davis and Cody reached the middle, right about where the destiny stone was located in the digital world's version, they found themselves back near the beach they were staying at in Florida. They saw all their digimon rushing up to them wondering where they had gone. Ken and Yolie and the other digidestined also asked the same thing when they saw them. Tim later got out his Bible and turned to Exodus 14 and retold everyone the story of what they went through. They all shared their experiences and what happened to them.

"Tim, why didn't you die back there? You didn't have the blood of a lamb covered on a door. Why then are you still here?" T.K. asked.

Tim smiled. "T.K., the reason for that is, I've already been covered by a permanent blood, one that is greater than the sacrifice of any lamb. It was the sacrifice of the most perfect lamb of all. The sacrifice Jesus gave on the cross."

___________

A/N: How about that? Okay, well only in the middle of this around the end did I realize that Passover is only a couple few weeks away. I'm not Jewish, but this came across my mind today so I thought I'd come up with a story for this. I realize we may never travel back in time, because it's not allowed by God, but I kind of liked a similar type of story done by another author except a digimon caused it and sent them back to the time of Robin Hood. Just so you all know, I'm a follower of Christ and I attend a Church our former pastor, who has come back, has just started up. It's GraceWorks Church in Milford, Ohio and is held at the Day Heights Community Center, formerly an old firehouse.


	2. General Info on my Character Tim

A/N: This is not another chapter to this story, just some basic information on me. I was approached by another author this morning in my reviews section that I didn't mention who Tim was. I apologize for the inconvenience since I should've made sure to let everyone know who my character is. Timothy is my real name and I use Tim in my stories. I like to include myself in my fics, otherwise I don't get very far. Please refer to my profile on my page.

.net/~redsfan22002

Again, I apologize for any inconvenience, so this is why I'm putting this up.


End file.
